This invention relates to a herbicide containing a novel 3-alkoxy-N-cycloalkylsulfonylalkanoic amide derivative as an active ingredient.
Many herbicides have heretofore been developed for promoting labor-saying of farm practices and increase in productivity of crops. Conventional herbicides are, however, not sufficient in herbicidal effect and selectivity to crops such as cotton and soy bean, and also not sufficiently satisfactory in the point of safety to creatures. Thus, in order to solve these problems, development of a novel herbicide has been demanded. The present inventors have previously published a pyrimidine or triazine derivative in Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 360887/1992, No. 148242/1993 and No. 148245/1993 (all of which correspond to EP-A-0 517 215 and CN 107651A which are published after priority date of this application) but a 3-alkoxy-N-cycloalkysulfonylalkanoic amide derivative as in the present invention has not yet been known.